Olivia
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of death = November 29, Age 257}} Olivia (オリビア'', Oribia'') is the supporter and member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as she's first appears on the anime episode and TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the best friend of Gloria, Clara, Carla, Esmeralda, Giselle, Heather, Cameron, Natasha, Jillian, Donna, Melinda, Jessica, Sabrina, Kathryn and Denise. She's the beloved wife of Jacob Barrymore and the loving mother of Toby. She's also the mother-in-law of Trish, the paternal grandmother of Ben and great-grandmother of Dylan, Josh, Will, Toni and Trina. Appearance Olivia is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a slim build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has sea green eyes, fair skin complexion and straight bright pink hair. In her youth, she wore her hair as bangs in order to cover her large forehead and fend off her classmates' calling her "Forehead Girl" (デコリーン). In the English version, she is call Billboard Browl. Esmeralda encouraged her not to do this and wear her hair back instead, so that others could see her face. Later in her Ninja Academy career she let her hair get longer because of rumours that Jacob Barrymore was attracted to girls with long hair. When, during Dragon Ball series, she realizes that long hair is a vulnerability in combat situations, she cuts her hair and keeps it under shoulder-length from that point onward, which she sometimes pins up in a ponytail while working. As Olivia gets older, she is noted to become very attractive, with Mark Garden likening her looks to Bethany's. In some of the flashbacks from Shawn from his childhood, Olivia let her hair grow out once again and tied it in a ponytail. In Dragon Ball series, Olivia wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face. During her childhood, Olivia was seen wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt that had white diamonds on the sleeves of the shirt, light tan pant and dark grey boots. She would wear a light green long sleeve shirt that had flowers on it, a light pink blouse and blue sandals. In a flashback of Shawn and Denise's childhood, when Mark asked her and her classmates to write down who would be the last person that they would like to spend their last day with if the earth was destroy, or if the moon was falling towards earth, Olivia was seen wearing her part I outfit. In Dragon Ball Z series, Olivia, now a fighter and young teenager, has donned a new attire consisting of a red top with the same design as the upper half of her Dragon Ball series outfit, with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors and forehead protector which is now on a red cloth. Her skirt and elbow protectors are also pink in the anime. Olivia is now also armed with a tantō which she wears above her medical pouch. When she's not on a mission, she wears her regular red shirt, with a light yellow shirt under it, and a navy-colored skirt. Two years after the Five Hundred Revolution War, Olivia at age 19 retained her short hairstyle, though cutting it even shorter this time now reaching around her chin, with her bangs now parted to the left keeping it out of her eyes, and her usual red cloth forehead protector worn as a hairband. She wears a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back similar to her Dragon Ball series attire; it is tied with a black sash. She wears black shorts underneath the dress, black gloves, and grey elbow and knee protectors. She has also changed her previous boots to regular black, high heeled boots. While off-duty, she wears a small, bottom-up sweater under a larger cream sweater with a pale yellow neckline and white capri pants as well as pink, strappy high heeled sandals. She also wears a dark red hairband, in the place of her usual red forehead protector, along with a cherry-blossom pendent (similar to her father's) hung around her neck, half-hidden underneath her sweater. She is also seen wearing a red winter over-coat that falls to her mid thighs, with pink trimmings, pockets and a hood with white fur trim. In adulthood, Olivia's attire consists of a short red sleeveless qipao shirt with the Barrymore clan crest on the back. She also wears light-colored pants and elbow protectors, as well as high heels. Because she spends more time at home, she often dons a long white apron and can keep her fingernails long and well-manicured. While at home, she is also seen as wearing several different dresses. For battle, Sakura wore a red top similar to her Dragon Ball Z series one, with the Barrymore clan crest on the back, elbow protectors and flatter sandals. Personality Olivia is a tough, sensible, kind, sweet, intelligent, knowledgeable, curious, sassy, responsible, independent, headstrong, mature, attractive and pretty personality. As a child, Olivia was insecure and highly self conscious about her large forehead; covering it with her bangs. It was not until she met Esmeralda, who defended her from bullies and became her best friend, that she started to become more self confident. However Olivia is shown to have a short temper, but is usually relatively kind, cheerful, gentle, and positive. She has a very strong sense of being useful, and is often frustrated with herself for being a burden and not being helpful. She is generally clear headed and rational when faced with a crisis, though her emotions have been known to cloud her thoughts at times. Unlike the rest of American Team like Z Fighters did, Olivia has not suffered any heavy losses during her childhood. However she does not hesitate to ask if she does not understand something or if it bothers her. In Dragon Ball series, Olivia typically gives the outward impression of being considerate of her peers, and confident in herself. She also believes that Jacob is better than everyone, and thinking that she herself is better than Esmeralda. Sakura also believes that Shawn is weaker than everyone on their team, but is proved wrong during the second round of the World's Martial Arts Tournament. She has occasional moments of bashfulness around Jacob and competitiveness around Esmeralda, but otherwise appears quite collected. This reservation, though never disingenuous, frequently masks how Olivia really feels: in certain situations she has pronounced feelings of delinquency, jealousy, and anger. Biography Background Olivia is born on Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her grandson, Ben, Power Manga and Anime Olivia is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisibility - * Invisible Shock Wave - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Equipment Video Games Appearances Olivia is the supportive players appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Olivia, Trivia * Olivia's name means Japanese name (オリビア or Oribia) is in Latin the meaning of the name Olivia is: Olive: symbol of peace. * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Olivia is: Twelfth Night', also called 'What You Will' A rich countess. * In Spanish the meaning of the name Olivia is: Olive. * In Swedish the meaning of the name Olivia is: Olive. * In American the meaning of the name Olivia is: Olive. * It is pronounced oh-LIV-ee-ah. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Olivia is "olive tree". Coined by Shakespeare as the name of a much-wooed aristocrat in his play "Twelfth Night" (1599). He may have derived the name from the olive plant, or as a feminine form of Oliver. Biblical: the olive tree is a symbol of fruitfulness, beauty, and dignity. Today, "extending an olive branch" traditionally signifies an offer of peace. Today, Olive is associated with Popeye's scrawny girlfriend, Olive Oyl. See also Olida. Singer Olivia Newton-John. Gallery Olivia is Jacob Barrymore's wife and Toby's mother.jpg|Olivia is the wife of Jacob Barrymore and the loving mother of Toby References # ''Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu'', 1999 # Dragon Ball Z episode 265 "Majin Buu Transforms" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters